


An Officer and A Speedster

by Jojo_Drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blow Jobs, Cop!Draco, Harry Wants the D, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Puns & Word Play, Speedster!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Drarry/pseuds/Jojo_Drarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is running late to work, so he speeds. Draco is the police officer who pulls him over. How will Harry 'talk' his way out of this ticket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Officer and A Speedster

Harry was already having a bad day. His alarm had not gone off, his toast was burned, and his coffee had spilled over the first shirt he had originally put on. He was running half an hour late to work, and today was the big meeting. So that means that he was speeding. By speeding, that meant 20 over the speed limit. He should have known he was going to get caught, but he was hoping that just today since it was still super early, he could get away with it. Everything was going badly that day, so there was no way that something else could happen, right? Wrong!  
Officer Draco Malfoy was two months away from no longer working the beat. He was ready to be a detective, and not deal with people and their stupid traffic violations. Did he really blame people for speeding? No, he did it on occasion, but never let his commanding officer know. He really did not want to pull anyone over today, but then he saw a silver Camry driving twenty over the speed limit. He knew he couldn’t let that pass, so he turned on his siren and started the mundane routine that was giving a speeding ticket.  
Harry realized too fucking late that he was going way too fast next to a cop car. “Fucking perfect”, he thought to himself as he started to pull over on the side of the almost-empty highway.  
Draco pulled over behind the car, and sighed as he anticipated the excuses, perhaps the tears, and the cuss words that have, in the past, come with getting a ticket. As he approached the car, he saw a reflection of messy brown hair, and glasses as big as the man’s face in the man’s side-view mirror. He also felt bad for this man, adding to his other problems by giving him a ticket.  
Harry watched as the officer walked towards his car. Even from a distance, he realized that this officer was a god under that suit. Great, just what he needed, a hot guy to give him a ticket, when he looks like a wreck. He tried to frantically lay his hair flat as he lowered his window to talk to the officer. He couldn’t tell off the bat if the officer was gay, but Harry would be stupid not to try to flirt with him.  
Draco approached the window and said to the surprisingly cute man in the car, “Do you how fast you were going, sir?” He had gotten so tired of this routine of asking them if they knew their speed, like of course they knew how fast they were going.  
“Yes Officer Malfoy, I do,” Harry said with what he hoped was a sexual voice.  
Draco’s eyebrows shot up, was he trying to flirt with me? “Can you tell me why you were going so fast?”  
“Sir, I heard there was a hot officer working today, and I just wanted to see for myself,” Harry winked. He knew he was pushing his luck, but when he saw the officer adjust himself, he knew he could do this.  
Draco had unintentionally hardened. “License and registration?” He had to keep himself on task, and not think about how the man had licked his lips and looked at Draco’s tented uniform.  
“I left my wallet in the back of the car, do you mind if I bend over and get it?” Harry asked with a smirk.  
Draco couldn’t respond due to the loss of his voice, and just nodded. He watched as the man unbuckled and shifted in his seat. Harry leaned over the back of his seat, his ass turned towards the officer. He heard the officer swallow audibly.  
Harry looked over his shoulder, “Sorry Officer, do you see something you like?”  
Draco couldn’t help the involuntary nod, but then realized where he was and shook himself, trying to ignore his bulge straining against his pants. Draco didn’t usually fraternize with people he pulled over, but it had been awhile, and god did this man look hot in those pants.  
“License and registration?” Draco asked with hesitation in his voice.  
Harry handed over the papers, still staring intently at Draco’s pants.  
“So Harry Potter,” Harry almost gasped audibly at how sexual the officer had said his name, “20 miles per hours over is pretty excessive, so the ticket is going to be really big. But perhaps, we can work something out.” He dared to look at the squirming man in the car.  
Harry hardened when he realized the implications, “And what would that be, sir?”  
Harry’s eagerness went straight to Draco’s cock, “Open your door.”  
“Yes, sir,” Harry obeyed immediately, looking at the officer with lust in his eyes. When the officer came closer, Harry realized he was almost eye level with Draco’s crotch.  
Draco saw the longing in Harry’s eyes, and his cock ached painfully in his overly tight uniform. He looked away to not release his load too early. Without given instruction, Harry’s hands grabbed at the belt of the officer. Draco’s eyes widened when he realized what Harry was doing.  
After Harry got the belt undone, he started palming at Draco’s hardened erection, “Is this for me, Officer?”  
Draco groaned, “Oh god, yes.”  
Harry smirked as he unzipped Draco’s pants. One of Harry’s hands slipped inside the officer’s pants and grabbed at the firm length. Draco involuntarily jerked forward. “Officer, don’t come before the funs even started.” Harry let go of Draco’s cock and Draco whined at the loss of contact. Harry pushed down to release Draco’s cock from the restraints of his pants. Harry marveled at the size of this officer. He knew that the ticket was not the only big thing here. Harry slowly started to pump his cock, and watched as Draco groaned and bucked into Harry’s hand.  
Slowly, Harry stopped stroking, and Draco whined again. Then Harry licked a strip on the underside of Draco’s cock. Draco was pleasantly surprised by the hot wetness of Harry’s mouth.  
Then Harry engulfed Draco’s entire length in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Draco let out a shocked scream. Harry moaned at the feel of Draco’s cock in his mouth. One of Harry’s hand stayed at the base of Draco’s cock, and the other grabbed his ass to push him forward.  
Draco groaned and moaned, “Harry…” as he jerked into Harry’s mouth. He tried to let Harry control the speed, but he soon found that it was too slow. Draco braced his hands against the top of the car, and he started fucking Harry’s mouth at a faster pace. Harry grunted, but allowed Draco to use his mouth.  
After a couple minutes of fast thrusts, Draco’s thrusts started to become desperate, and Harry readied himself to accept all of Draco’s load.  
Draco came with a loud moan and a “Fuck!”  
Harry greedily swallowed all of Draco’s come, some still dipping on his lip. He let the officer breathe for a second before Harry started to tuck his softening cock back into his uniform.  
“Officer, it looks like I’m not the only one who doesn’t like to go slow,” Harry said with a smirk.  
Draco chuckled softly as he looked into Harry’s car, “Now I’ll let you off with a warning, but next time you won’t be so lucky.”  
“If I knew that I could get more, I would have been less cooperative,” Harry winked at the Officer.  
Draco blushed slightly but still smiled, “I’m working again tomorrow, so if you want to speed, I’ll be sure to give you a longer sentence.” Draco winked and then started walking towards his car. Draco thought that perhaps working the beat wasn’t so bad.  
Harry watched Officer Malfoy walk away and knew his day was getting better. One thing was for sure, he was definitely going to speed tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. Let me know how you like it! :)


End file.
